Rachel FabrayLopez
by Natu Achele
Summary: Rachel esta de novia con Santana, pero ella comienza a sentir cosas por Quinn Fabray. Quinn no sabe si confesar su amor, por miedo a traicionar a su mejor amiga.


Rachel se encontraba en la entrada de su casa esperando a su novia, Santana, una morena muy hermosa y por cierto la capitana del equipo de hockey de McKinley del cual Rach formaba parte. Habían comenzado su relación hace exactamente un año, luego de el beso que recibió Rach de parte de la morena en las vacaciones escolares. Santana se sentía atraída por ella desde hace mucho tiempo atrás pero Rachie comenzó a sentir cosas por ella cuando esta comenzó a darle clases de hockey para que jugara un poco mejor y no hiciera perder al equipo... En esos tiempos comenzaron a conocerse mejor y compartir muchos momentos juntas, luego ya salían juntas a todos lados. Hasta que llegó el momento que San estaba esperando y besó a su chica. Luego de eso tuvieron una pequeña charla ya que Rachie no sabía cómo reaccionar al beso, la pequeña descubrió que Santy sentía lo mismo que ella sentía así que luego de eso oficializaron su relación.

Santana estaciono su auto al frente de la casa de su novia y toco el Claxon y sobresalto a Rachie, la cual estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Bajó del auto, la pequeña corrió hacia sus brazos; se saludaron con un tierno y suave beso en los labios ya que no les importaba que las vean los vecinos, no querían ocultar lo que sentían al mundo.

-Hola mi pequeño Angelito- Dijo la morena abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.

-Jumm... Hace falta que aclares que soy pequeña cada vez que intentes decir algo tierno?

- Lo siento, es que me encanta llamarte de esa manera. Acaso no eres mi "pequeño" Angelito?- Dijo resaltando la palabra Pequeño- Bueno, cambiando de tema. Estas lista para irnos?

-A donde me llevaras?- pregunto con intriga ya que Santy solo llamó para avisarle que pasaría a buscarla.

- Es una sorpresa, no puedo decirte. Ya verás... dijo llevándola de la mano hacia al auto.

-.-.-

Quinn se encontraba en la plaza fotografiando todo lo que le llamaba la atención o solo lo que le parecía lindo. Aprovechaba a full sus vacaciones, ya que en tres semanas comenzaban las clases y tendría que mantener su promedio, y más las clases extracurriculares y el Glee club no le alcanzará el tiempo para su hobbie favorito.

Enfocó el lente de la cámara hacia una niña jugando con su cometa y tomó una imagen de ese hermoso momento. Minutos después de haber fotografiado a casi todas las personas de la plaza reconoció de lejos a Santana y Rachel... Rachel... La persona que mas amaba en todo el mundo y la única que hacía que la vida tenga sentido para Quinnie...

Se había pasado los dos primeros años insultándola, agrediéndola y muchas otras cosas, pero Quinn siempre tuvo en claro que Rachel es la mujer perfecta para ella y que la ama mas que a cualquier cosa y que es capaz de hasta matar por tenerla... todo menos traicionar a su mejor amiga.

El año pasado su relación había mejorado bastante, gracias a Santana obvio, comenzaron a conocerse mejor y entre las cuatro (Britt también está incluida) pasaban momentos juntas y se divertían. Pero Quinn se moría por dentro cada vez que las dos morenas se tocaban o se hablaban al oído, o se abrazaban... en síntesis cuando las dos morenas tenían algún tipo de contacto. Ella se sentía mal.

Lo único que puede hacer es amarla en secreto...

-Y bien, Que te parece? - pregunto Santy señalando el "picnic" que había preparado con ayuda de Britt. Un mantel con una canasta en el centro y con pétalos de rosa esparcidos todo el lugar...

-Woow, esto es para nosotras?- Estaba algo sorprendida ya que Santana no era de hacer cosas románticas muy seguido.

-No, es para unas amigas. Yo solo quería que vieras lo bonito que ha quedado- Agrego una sonrisa sarcástica- Pues, creo que es obvio que es para nosotras, te gusta? Hoy es nuestro aniversario, cumplimos un año. No se si lo recuerdas...

-Obviooo! Como no recordarlo, emm, tengo mucho hambre... je... que hay de comer?- pregunta mientras se sienta para comenzar con su "cita".

-Mmm... Bueno, Britt era la encargada de la comida, no me sorprendería si abrimos la canasta y aparece una rama de arbol...- Abrió la canasta y sacó un paquete con dos hamburguesas veganas y un taper con ensalada...- Mmm son tus hamburguesas favoritas...

Se acercó a su chica y le entrego una de ellas...

-Se ve genial...

-Sí, lo sé. Me alegra de q te haya gustado la idea enana. No sabía si llevarte a un restaurante de lujo o traerte aquí, Britt me dijo que si queremos pasar un momento a solas te trajera aquí ya que en un restaurante no podremos hablar cosas... ya tu sabes...

- Pues tendré que agradecer a Britt.

-Sí, bueno yo también tendría que agradecerle... Britt es lo mejor, fue la persona que más nos apoyó en lo nuestro.

- Si es verdad. Recuerdas cuando las tres me molestaban y me hacían la vida imposible? Jumm, me molestaban todo el tiempo.

-Sí, pero en verdad me gustabas mucho... Estaba muy enamorada de ti y tu con esos tarados... lo único que podía hacer era molestarte... Bueno igual, ahora te amo mucho más y podemos estar juntas... y hacer el amor todas las noches.

- Ok, entendí perfectamente. No hace falta que aclares esa parte.

- Yo Quiero aclarar esa parte- Dijo besándola suavemente en los labios.

-Mmm, que beso tan lindo...

-Bueno, seguimos recordando viejos tiempos... era divertido... bueno, excepto por lo de Quinn, no me gustaban sus insultos. Pero bueno... Ahora estamos todas unidas y tu.. y Yo.- dijo devolviendo el beso que la morena le había dado hace un minuto atrás.

- Lo sé, es Genial que lo nuestro haya resultado así de bien. Y lo mejor de todo es que nuestra relación está durando mucho más que tus relaciones anteriores- dijo recordando los momentos en que Rachie salía con Finn y Puck.

-Mmm, no me hagas recordar eso, fue horrible. Bueno la verdad es que con Puck... Fue lindo x que es un buen chico y era super divertido pero Finn... Por dios, besarlo daba asco- explicó haciendo una mueca de disgusto x lo ultimo.

Mientras las dos seguían recordando esos momentos Quinn las observaba atentamente, por un lado se sentía mal, pero por otro le agradaba que su Bff Santana haya encontrado a una chica que la haga muy feliz, se notaba la diferencia de cuando Santy estaba con Rachie y cuando no.

Al terminar de comer, rachel y sus antojos a lo dulce atacaron.

-Qué hay de postre amor?- Pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Bueno como te digo... Britt fue la encargada de la comida y emm, lo único que se le ocurrio traernos fueron unas frutillas con crema chantilly... Emm, si no. Puedo ir a traerte algo ahora mismo, o si quieres vamos a comer algo por ahí.

-No, amo las frutillas.

-Uff, vengo safando bastante bien con esto...-Dijo aliviada.

-Si, Britt es una Genia.

-Lo se, es como... Especial.

-Ajam, debo ponerme celosa?

-No amor, tu eres unica... La unica que pudo robarse mi corazon.

-Eres tan tiiernaaa! Te amoo!- dijo encimándose a su morena y besándola apasionadamente.

Luego de que terminaran su cita fueron a casa de Rachie y pasaron la tarde con sus padres... Santana es muy bien recibida en la casa de los Berry. Ellos la adoran.


End file.
